Fate's Dirty Tricks
by Ishbu girl
Summary: After Calista dies, Mara comforts Luke, but things are taken too far. What are the consequences of their actions and what does it lead to? ML
1. Comforting Him

**A/N: Hello creatures out in the Universe, it is me, Ishbu girl. I have created yet another story, avoiding adding more chapters to my original stories. The knomes are still after me. Anyways, I am blushing at just doing this scene, which should tell you that I am not always comfortable doing stuff like this in my writing, though by the end of all time I will have conquered my fear. My goal is this summer. So R & R. **

**Love-**

**Ishbu girl**

Calista was dead. That was all he could think about as he downed another one of Calrissian's Specialties, a very potent alcoholic beverage finally coming to use to the Jedi Master. Luke Skywalker was devastated and torn between his duties with the living, and the peace of the dead.

Somebody gently knocked at his door, causing a groan to erupt from his throat as he let his head fall to the table. He had specifically told everyone to let him be for a few days, so he could mourn alone. Luke could hear the door opening and closing, then gentle footsteps coming closer to him.

Bleary eyed and clumsy, he managed to look at the person before him, surprised. Mara Jade leaned against the wall, still in the black dress she wore to the funeral. She shook her head in dismay upon sight of him.

" How is being pissed-drunk going to solve anything?" he began to pour another drink for himself, pausing before answering her.

" I'm not really trying to solve anything now am I." his words were slurred, making it sound as though he had a speech impediment.

Mara pulled up a chair and sat next to him, taking the glass from his hands. Bringing the glass to her lips, she took a small sip of the potent beverage and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

" How can you stand to drink this crap? It's just plain gross." Luke sighed and nodded in agreement.

" You get used to it after you start to lose your sense of taste from the alcohol..." he brought the glass to his lips... or tried to as Mara snatched it from his grasp. Though he protested, she threw the drink against the wall, the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

" I really liked that glass, y'know." she glared at him, one red-gold eyebrow arched in an authoritive manner. Ignoring her, Luke stood from his seat, staggering towards the bottle of _Bourbon'_ , grabbing it as he walked out of the room.

Mara fumed, following after the drunken Jedi. _How dare he walk away from her!_ When she arrived in the room he was in, a soft music tinkled in the background. Skywalker hummed to the beat as he staggered in a way she assumed was dancing. And before she realized what had happened, he took her hand in his and began to waltz across the room.

Luke stopped suddenly and kissed her full on the mouth. She squealed beneath the force of his mouth, but soon gave in and kissed him back. In the heat of the moment, the Universe blurred before her and passion consumed them both. Mara did not know why she was with him, the man she had just recently wanted to kill. But sudden feelings had erupted in her lower stomach and her heart began to flutter. The woman he loved had just died, and instead of comforting him, she lay beneath him in Calista's place. She was a very bad girl.

Luke was not like any other man she had been around, though. He intoxicated her like a drug, sedating her with everything he did. But no one had known, or would know. She was sure of herself.

**A/N: So, how is it...? Please R and R, so I can know if I should continue this strange madness that goes on in my world of writing.**


	2. A Few Tears For the Dead

**A/N: I don't own Star Wars, only this plot. Have fun reading it.**

Mara awoke the next morning early, only to find a passed-out Jedi Master beside her in bed. Black sheets were tangled around his and her bodys', silently taunting her of their actions held the night before. She blushed furiously, as she began to gather the trail of clothing that led out of the bedroom and into the hall. Quickly she dressed as she tried to terminate any evidence of their "actions".

Quietly, she slipped out of the back door, as to not be seen. Trotting along the paved path to her apartment, Mara tried to think of anything except him. Anything at all,... anything... but it was no use. He was all she could think about now, now that she had given him something so precious to her. _No, she would not think those thoughts._ Mara had every chance to back out if she wanted to.

Stepping into her apartment, she was barely able to make it to her bed before she began to sob. Looking up, she managed to see the picture of Calista she had dug out for the funeral. Digging around on the table before her, she managed to find an unburnt candle and a match. Lighting the candle, Mara watched the flame dance upon the wax as if it were alive. She stayed like that, watching the candle melt while crying, until the candle was fully demolished to the point where only a puddle of wax lay.

She had run into Skywalker several times and nothing was brought up on the subject of that night. But about two days after the funeral, Luke finally spoke.

" Mara, about the other night. Did I do anything stupid or embarrassing while you were there?" she shrugged and looked at him.

" Define stupid or embarrassing." he looked around them before answering.

" Like dance on a table in a skirt or start rambling on about cheese."

" Nope. No table dancing or cheese talking. You're pretty much home free, Farmboy." his eyes widened.

" Pretty much?" Mara had only been telling slightly the truth so far, and thus continued.

"You were pretty disturbing when you were seriously drunk." Luke sighed and sagged against the wall that he leaned on.

" What happened that night? I mean, all I remember up to is dancing around the room." _So he didn't know_.

" Well you just passed out after that and I left." Skywalker nodded, as if in understanding.

" Thank you, for everything, Mara." he stood and left the room, leaving Mara alone in thought.

**A/N: R and R please**


	3. Unexpected Findings

**A/N: Hello, me again. I cant imagine why anyone else would be writing on my author's note. I am currently watching the Chappele Show while writing this to my loved reviewers. Keep reviewing please. ; P I dont own star wars only this plot so whatever. You should know that Im not George Lucas.**

Chapter 3: Unexpeted Findings

Mara plopped herself down on the hard floor of the training room after her short work- out. The session had not gone well. She was persistently tired in a way she had never been before. Just recently she had become bloated and her hormones had taken her on a rollercoaster ride of emotions. And, for the past three months her menstrual cycle had not occured, which was exactly the amount of time passed since her affair with Luke. He still had no clue as to what had happened and nor did she have the will to tell him.

Mara relatched her lightsaber to her belt once more, standing as she did so. While walking out of the room, another queasy spell washed over her, causing her to callapse ridgedly to the floor.

Clawing at the carpet, Mara pulled herself to the fresher, struggling to make it to the toilet in time before she vommited. It was a truly unpleasant experience that had been occuring alot lately. Morning sickness. Such a foreign word in her mind. Mara wiped her mouth with a towel and quickly walked out of the room, without a second glance.

A month had already passed and Mara's stomach was beggining to show. No longer flat, she wore Jedi robes most of the time unless alone. Thankfully, her morning sickness was pretty much gone. Instead of spending time with Skywalker, she mainly was around the rest of the smugglers and Karrde, not sure if she could stand looking him in the eye. But sadly, she could not escape Solo on either side. For infact, he was still partially a smuggler, even though a General in the New Republic.

It was the day after she hit her five month mark of pregnancy, that Han Solo ran into her alone in the hall on one of Karrde's ships. He had been there for a meeting with Karrde himself, and Mara had tried to leave immediately, but instead ran into the one person she was avoiding on that vessel.

He had smiled slightly and knodded, being courteous to her. She could have made a nasty comment or just ignored him, but instead smiled back.

" Hello Jade, it's been awhile." she nodded in agreement.

" Yes, I've been really busy. So how have things been with you and Organa-Solo?"

" Everythings fine. The twins are a load of trouble and Anakin's growing fast."

" How is Luke?" Han's expression darkened, and he turned away before replying.

" He's fine, I guess. I mean, the way he's dealin' with it... I don't know. He hasn't seen you in a while, though. I'm sure that would make him a little happier. You know how he loves to try and correct the wrong." he sneered slightly at her. She sighed and looked away, feeling her emotions going haywire.

" I've just been busy. Stay off my back." he looked slightly taken aback, but soon remained his calm.

" Well then, are you free tonight?"

" Um, yes I am but why do you..." Solo cut her off.

" If you're free tonight then maybe you could join us for dinner. It's going to be Leia, Luke, the kids, and myself. We would love to have you join us."

" But, uh,..."

" Be there at six, I'll tell everyone to expect you." he waved to her as he walked out of the hall, leaving an ahgast Mara Jade behind him.

**A/N: So, what do ya think? I have no clue as to what Han might be in the New Republic after Callista dies. I get all his roles and positions mixed up. Im reading the end of the NJO and the rest of the whole SW series backwards so Im goin back in time. haha R and R please**


	4. A Social Gathering

Mara sighed as she approached the large house set on the hill. She was wearing a large, wornout T-shirt with a black mini-skirt, figuring that would stop some suspicions floating around. After all, she still had nice legs. Her hair was pulled back into a tite ponytail and she tripped over her white sandals as she went to ring the doorbell. Winter answered the door, a shocked look on her usually placid face.

" Oh, Mara... are you here for dinner?" Mara slowly knodded in a dumb fashion as Winter moved past her out of the door.

" Well, I'm just going now. Have a good night." As Winter left, she stepped inside the spacious living room, wrinklng her nose in disgust at the size of the house and the servants running about.

Leia walked out of the kitchen, a pink frilly apron wrapped around her petite form. She smiled when she spotted Mara, walking over in a calm fashion.

" So, may I ask what's burning?" she questioned Leia. The other woman cleared her throat, looking quite uncomfortable.

" That would be the dinner I'm trying to create."

" And how are you trying to create it, exactly?"

" By pressing buttons to computer generate it." Mara arched one eyebrow, looking skeptical.

" Alright, not to be rude, but that's pathetic. Here, why don't you go sit down or whatever and I'll cook." Pushing Leia in the direction of the couch, Mara headed for what she assumed was the kitchen.

Smoke filled the spacious kitchen, causing her to cough as she turned the vent fan on. Finally, she could see where she was going and what was around her, thus finding the cooking utensils and food.

She worked for over an hour, battering and frying, mixing and chopping, until only the bantha stew was still cooking. The timer went off, signaling that the food was completely ready to eat. Calling notice to everyone by yelling, Mara began to carry the trays, platters, and pots out to the large dining table. Luke walked in before the others and saw her struggle with the items.

He ran towards her, grabbing the food before it dropped. She smiled with grattitude, heading back to the kitchen for the rest of the food.

" My goodness, how many servings are there?" she laughed at his expression.

" I've seen Solo eat before. I figure that there might be leftovers this time."

He knodded, sighing as they sat at the table.

" It's been a while since I've seen you Mara." she shrugged her shoulders, looking away from him.

" Karrde's had me do alot of errands lately that's all."

" Are you sure? I mean if you want to tal..." but he was cut off when Leia, Han, and the kids walked in.

" Wow, it all smells so good Mara. You didn't have to do all of this y'know. I don't know how we'll manage to eat it all." Mara laughed at the comment and shook her head, strands flying into her eyes at the movement.

" Well you will have leftovers for tomorow then. Lunch will already be made." as they all sat around the long table, Han strapped the twins into their booster seats and Anakin into his highchair. And soon with the sound of plates and utensils clanking and the scraping on bowels, laughter and chatter spread across the table among the children and adults. And by the end of the night, a set of longing for her old friendship with Luke set in the pit of her stomach as she said goodbye to her hosts and headed for her apartment.

Her home was quiet when she arrived and even her pet miniature Amazon lizard did not stir from his slumber to greet her at the door, so silently Mara made her way to her warm bed.


	5. Preperations and Thoughts of You

Mara seemed to lose track of time over the months, but her body told her otherwise. After that night gathering with Luke, Han, and Leia, Mara had basically gone into hiding on Karrde's fleet. She had busied herself with work as an excuse not to see any of the New Republic members, instead only gathering with the neutral smugglers like the old days.

But one day in th middle of her sixth month of pregnancy, Karrde figured out the game she was playing, and she could no longer fool the clever man. They were sitting in his office, going over the latest stock they had received when he suddenly brought up the matter.

" Mara, are you by any chance pregnant?" she paled slightly at his oh so casual comment and nodded.

" Yep." she went back to running over the charts in front of her.

" Ah, might whom be the father of the child?" she smiled slyly at him and winked.

" I am impregnated with your baby Talon. I carry the fetus of your resemblance in my woumb." he plucked her nose with his thumb and pointer finger, but she only laughed harder.

" We have not, nor ever will conceive, so don't even begin to joke about that." Mara shot him a 'thumbs up' sign and went back to the work before her, a smile lingering on her lips. Karrde plucked at her worn jedi robes and fowned.

" Darling, you are not going to wear these robes the last months of pregnancy. We're going shopping, now." he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet, ignoring her protests.

" You do realize I was in the middle of filling out those forms. Plus if I wear maternity clothes the other smugglers will notice."

" Oh Mara. The ones who are actually smart enough to figure it out, don't give a damn. So quit bitching and lets go."

000

They broused though different shops on Naboo, finding gorgeous and suitable clothes for both of their tastes, even though she was wearing them. Karrde even caught her wandering into the baby section, and they started the round-up of necessary items for the expectent.

Karrde seemed more thrilled by the baby than Mara was and, to show his glee he was buying all sorts of baby items. If she had a camera, she would have filmed every moment of him during his frilly escapades, because nobody would believe the business-man Talon Karrde acting this way.

Sometime in the late afternoon, they stopped for lunch.

" Now Talon, I want the truth, why did you want to come so badly?" he smiled sheepishly and tugged at his long hair.

" Wow, I guess I forgot. I wanted to get my hair trimmed. Do you think the salon would still be open?" she looked at him stunned, her mouth hanging open with food showing. Mara quickly swallowed what was in her mouth, and finally found words.

" First of all, don't ever let me hear the word salon come from your mouth ever again. And I guess it would be. We can go see if you want." He grinned brightly at her as she tugged on his long dark hair.

000

The building looked way too girly for Mara's tastes, but she went in, for Karrde's sake. The Emperor had never trained her for what to do in this situation, when about five women, all decked in pink, just ran up to her, rubbing her stomach and talking about what they wanted to do to her hair. If looks could kill, Talon would be a pile of smoking ash by this point, for Mara's impenetrating glare was set upon him.

Her jade eyes still lingering on the older man, she realized the reason for coming, atleast the real reason. A cute young blonde pranced around him as she prepared to trim his long dark locks. Mara Jade had to hold in her psychotic laughter until they were outside, until then, she kept her mouth tightly shut.

Every time one of the stylists tried to come near her hair, she'd make a sound that resembled a vicious and wild animal. That night they returned to the ship, Mara cackling wickedly, and Karrde just simply embarrassed at her behavior in the salon. He left her to her work after half past twelve, too tired to see anthing.

Abandoning her paperwork for a moment, she walked over to the wide window, her eyes searching the stars for Coruscant. Immediately she noticed it, shining as bright as usual, even thoough it should have been dark at this hour of the night. She watched it in sorrow, wondering if he was thinking about her, if anyone did. Turning out the room's lights, she headed down the hallway to her own bedroom. On the nightstand beside her mattress, a framed holograph sat upright, showing an old photo from the Jedi Academy. Leia Organa-Solo was pregnant, standing besides her brother who had his arm around the still living Callista, and then sitting at their feet, smiling brightly for once, was a younger and skinnier Mara Jade. She kept laughing at something one of them said, whereas Callista looked snottish and bitter.

Taking in one last look of the happier days, Mara rolled over and let sleep consume her.

000

On Coruscant, Luke Skywalker lay awake in bed, his thoughts wandering away from the usual problems and to Mara Jade, wondering why she had been avoiding him. Had he done something to upset her? Or did she just not have time for anything besides Karrde's work, like she had said. Luke no longer mourned over Callista's death, accepting that she had hated him and feared him when she had died. Instead his mind always wandered to the mysterious Jade, and it angered him to know that his reveries on her were more painful than his thoughts of the dead Callista.

He picked up the holograph from atop his desk and absorbed the younger faces staring up at him, the same picture Leia and Mara had. His eyes lingered on Mara's laughing features for a moment before throwing the holo against the wall, finding comfort from the shattering object. He was turning into something crazy and insane. What was wrong with him?


	6. The Waterfall Planet

**A/N: OMG! I never knew so many people liked this fic. You have no idea how much your complements mean to me. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Ok, you didn't just hear me say that. lol. This fic was originally just to help me get through my writer's block, but it seems to be the most popular out of all my stuff. I love my readers so much, and I thank you all for being so tolerant with me.**

It was in the middle of her eighth month of pregnancy when Karrde figured out the whole truth behind the baby. He had guessed the right answer during a meeting, when she was walking around his office, the usual lightsaber attached to her belt. The same lightsaber that Luke Skywalker had given her. Mara had been avoiding him throughout most of her pregnancy, and quickly avoided the subject when he was brought into the conversation. Karrde smiled one of his knowing smiles, finally understanding completely now.

He did not ask her, afraid she would have one of her hormonal explosions again. Instead he made it to where he did not bring up Skywalker or any of the New Republic before her, deciding to be kind instead of teasing her. But Luke deserved to know he was going to be a father. He would find out, but only at the right time, for it was after all, a delicate situation he was tampering with.

000

The Jade Shadow soared through the stars, reaching the Naboo system. She loved the planet in all of its untampered beauty. The waterfalls were her favorite part of it, and she could just sit by them for hours in thought. It was her place of peace, and she somehow felt connected with Naboo. From her ship, it looked like a painted sphere, a mixture of blues and greens, all together in different hues.

Suddenly the baby kicked, and she grabbed her stomach, the child never kicking that hard before. Mara smiled through the discomfort, wondeing if it would be a boy or girl. Would the baby look like her, or would it look like Luke? She could picture red hair and blue eyes, and chuckled to herself.

A lower pressure was beginning to form in her lower stomach, so setting the ship into autopilot, she quickly went to the restroom, hoping she would not be too late again. She had learned a few things from this experience, one of them being that pregnancy is embarrassing. At all hours of the day she had to use the bathroom, since there was a child sitting on her bladder 24/7. And a good question that nobody seemed to be able to answer, how is it that a six pound baby causes you to be 40 pounds over weight?

But as she pulled her skirt right again, she frowned for she did not have to pee as she had expected, but the pressure still remained in her stomach. The coffee cup that was sitting on the counter slid to the floor before her feet as the ship turned slightly still on auto pilot. Thankfully it was empty, but she still had difficulty bending over to pick it up. Grasping the counter for balance, Mara pulled herself up strait again, sighing in success. A smile lingered on her lips, until she felt something hot trail down her legs. Looking down she saw that she was standing in a clear puddle and realization took over.

" Well that's not good." she said to herself, and quickly walked over to the controls, preparing for landing in the capital city.

**A/N: So sorry that it's so short. But the next chap is goin to be huge, so you've got to eventually forgive me. lol. Please review. **

**Lots of Love-**

**Ishbu girl**


	7. Bundle of Joy

**A/N: Hi again, you guys must be proud of me, I keep updating quickly. Thanx so much for the reviews. I really hope you like this chap, Ive been writing on it all day. I plan to do a sequel story to this one, since you guys like this one so much. next chapter should be up in a few days. til it be then. enjoy.**

A contraction hit right as she was landing her ship, causing her to almost crash. But the superb pilot that she was managed to steady the ship just in time, and land smoothly. The attendants on the landing deck were waiting outside of the ship to park it when she stepped out. Mara was holding onto the ships railing when she walked off of the ramp to the ground.

" Can one of you tell me which floor is obstectrocs?" a large parking attendant wrapped his arm around her waist for support and then led her to the elevators, never dropping her out of his strong grasp. She was grateful for his kindness, and shooed him away even when he offered to stay with her until they called for her.

She sat in an uncomfortable metal chair, waiting for the nurse to call her to a labor room. Taking out her comlink, she dialed in Karrde's number and waited until only the answering machine picked up.

" Uh, Karrde, it's Mara. I'm at the hospital in Naboo's capital. My water broke about twenty minutes ago. And, obviousley you're not there, but uh, when you get this message, maybe you could come by so I don't have to be alone. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Don't try to call because they're making me turn off my comlink." she hung up and leaned back, another light contraction hitting.

000

Talon Karrde had just walked into his office when he heard Mara speaking into his answering machine. She was in labor already. And yet she was not even nine months yet. He walked over to his machine and replayed the message again, sighing in defeat to fate and her mysterious ways. he was not the man that belonged at Mara's side, and though it was inappropriate for him to meddel in other's affairs, he figured it was needed.

Pulling out his comlink, he dialed in Luke Skywalker's number, and waited until the younger man answered. Smiling grimly, he explained what he knew as he stared out of his window onto the bright planet of Coruscant.

000

Luke Skywalker sat in a New Republic meeting, watching as his sister explained plans for rebuilding some of the academies. His comlink began to beep, and he quickly answered trying not to disturb the meeting.

" Hello?" and to his surprise, Talon Karrde was on the other line. He usually only called Leia, not Luke unless Mara was involved. Something felt wrong, but he left the worry from his voice.

" Yes Skywalker, I'm so glad that I caught you. How do I explain this to you? Well, Mara is pregnant with your child, and currently in labor on the planet of Naboo, in its capitol's hospital. I thought it would be nice if you went instead of me, I'm not very good with blood anyways, you know. Well have a good day." and then karrde hung up, his voice light, even thouh it held the truth.

Luke was pale and had the look similar to that of a deer in the headlights as he turned off his comlink. He stumbled to his feet, but his sister caught him before he could make it to the door.

" Luke what's wrong. Are you feeling ok?" Leia asked, dragging the attention of everyone towards him. he breathed in deeply, but that did not get rid of the sick sensation he ws feeling at the moment. He shook his head, still not looking at his sister.

" No I'm not ok,... I uh, um, I don't know anymore. Y'you know what, I, I gotta go. I'll tell you later alright." he stumbled out of the room, numbly making it to his X-wing. It was amazing that he did not crash as he flew at an accelerated speed to Naboo, for he wasn't exactly thinking about flying at the moment.

000

" Mara Jade, could you follow me please." an elderly nurse called out to her sweetly. Mara smiled gratefully at the older woman, and followed her to a room at the very end of the hallway. When the nurse opened the door, Mara was blown away by the bright colors that met her sight. The walls were painted with pictures of Naboo's waterfalls and lakes, and it's colorful flowers and birds. On the ceiling, a picture of their national birdd, carrying a basket with a baby in it in its beak. Mara smiled and turned to the nurse.

" It's really bright, but beautiful." the older nurse smiled slightly and stepped into the room taking a hospital gown out of the closet.

" Yes, we believe that bright colors and art are less intimidating during labor. It gets your mind off of the labor some what." she then helped Mara into the blue hospital gown and helped her on to the bed. After setting her legs up and propped apart, she quickly checked how much she had dialated, and then left Mara to her own thoughts.

Her contractions were getting closer together, and indeed more painful. She wished she was not alone. She did not think she could get through this alone, and then she hated herself for thoughts like that. It was her own fault that she was in an uncomfortable position and alone, though it still made her sad that nobody except the medical workers would witness the birth of her child.

Mara would take anyone at this point to just be by herside, holding her hand. She'd even put up with Lando Calrissian and his flirtatious and annoying manner at the moment, just as long as he was beside her. But there was no one with her, no Lando, no Karrde, no Luke. A single tear slid down her cheek.

000

Luke Skywalker landed his X wing and quickly walked to the hospital's elevators, slightly fuming. If this was some kind of sick joke, he was going to kill somebody, most likely it would be Karrde. He looked up the obstectrics department on a hospital map that was in the middle of the hallwaay, and headed up to the floor, a mixture of emotions filling him.

There was no doubt that he had entered the maternity ward, for the waiting room was filled with pregnant women, none of which were Mara. Luke turned to the plump nurse at the front desk, and waited a few minutes until she finally acknowledged him. She did not look like a very friendly person, nor did she act like one.

" Um is there a patient here named Mara Jade?" the woman shrugged her shoulders and turned around again. Luke nearly screamed, but a gently hand was rested on his shoulder and he turned around to face the stranger. An elderly woman in a dark blue nurses uniform smiled kindly at him and gestured for him to follow her.

" Hi, I'm Matilda, Mara Jade's nurse at the moment. Are you her husband?" Luke shook his head, at a loss of words.

" Boyfriend?" Luke once again shook his head. The woman looked skeptical.

" Friend?" He nodded his head this time biting his bottom lip.

" You two must have an interesting relationship." she pointed to Mara's door and smiled at him, wishing him luck. He took in a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

000

Mara watched as the door to her room opened, expecting it to be Matilda, but Mara was wrong; very wrong. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw that blonde hair and those blue eyes, the eyes that belonged to only one person. He was here. She did not believe it could really be him. The nurse must have slipped her something and she didn't notice.

But as he shut the door behind him, she did something even more embarrassing than the fact that her legs were spread wide apart in front of him. She began to cry. He slowly approached her side and looked down upon her face, no emotion showing on his own. Mara avoided his gaze as she silently wept, wincing when his hand brushed away a few red curls on her forehead.

" I'm s'sorry. I'm so sorry." she was able to choke out between her quiet sobs. Luke gently held her chin, pulling her face to look up at his. He finally met her green eyes with his blue, and she saw tears glistening in his eyes. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head, letting her bury her face in his neck, just as she was burying all of the guilt and despair she had been feeling for so long.

" Don't you dare ever run off again. Do you know how much I've missed you?" he whispered, his words muffled by her hair. Her body suddenly tensed beneath his hold, and he thought she was uncomfortable with his feelings toward her. He pulled away and realization dawned on him when he saw her eyes shut tight, her body rigid. She was having a contraction, a bad one at that. Luke grabbed her hand, and was almost immediatley sorry; her grasp seemed to crush the bones in his hand. Finally, her body sagged against the pillows, and she breathed in raggedly.

A few minuted later the nurse bustled in, a glass of water and two pills in her hand.

" Hey, how are you doing?" Matilda smiled down cheerfuly at Mara, who looked as though she might soon throttle the woman.

" Just wonderful. It feels like something is stabbing me in a place i won't mention." the nurse, from much experience with patients like this, just ignored her attitude and handed her the glass and two pills.

" Take this. It's the painkillers for labor, you won't feel anything from the waist down. And I'm going to check how far you've dialated real quick." Matilda fitted her hands into rubber gloves and then proceeded to "check". Luke looked away, uncomfortable with the situation. However, Mara was feeling just fine at the moment, the drugs taking full affect on her.

" Well, you're fully dialated, and ready for labor. The doctor will be in in a moment. So relax kids, you're having a baby." Matilda laughed at her own little joke and then left the room.

000

" Push Mara. I know you're tired, you've been though alot today, but you need to push." her hair was clinging to her sweat sheened face, and dark bags hung beneath her tired jade eyes. But luckily for Luke, she was too tired to squeeze his hand. Instead he just held her hand in his, trying to coax her to push, just as the doctor was. They had been in the delivery room for ten hours, not including the time before the doctor had arrived. Mara had every right to be tired.

She somehow managed to push as said, groaning as she did so, Luke and the nurse helping her. The doctor smiled at her, trying to comfort her.

" Just one more push, one big push, and it'll all be over. You have to push when I say to Mara, alright. Do you understand?" she weakly nodded, and when he gave the word, she used all of her strength to give a final push. It was as though a peice of her was now missing, and she did not know where it went. But she lost all worry when the doctor held up a fussy infant, still covered in debris. That peice of her was still with her.

The nurse quickly cleaned up the tiny infant, before wrapping it in a yellow blanket. Matilda walked over and carefully placed the infant in Mara's outstretched arms.

" Congradulations, you are now the parents of a baby girl. I'll be back in a moment with the paper work and birth certificate." But Mara wasn't listening, she was too wrapped up in her daughter. Run a finger over the child's face, she felt something warm bubble inside of her. Luke wrapped his arm around her and peered down into the face of their daughter.

Without realizing it, a word slipped out of her mouth, rolling off of her tongue with such a grace she knew it was the name.

" Addeline."


	8. I'll Be

**A/N: Hi again beloved readers! Well, they finally had the blasted child! lol. Yes, now it is time to see Luke's true reaction after he has gotten over the first wave of new daddy shock. As to answer some of the reviews, yes it was a girl, because, not to be rude, but if you haven't noticed yet, this isn't following the real story. This is my story that just suddenly came upon me one night, and it wasn't going to follow the guidelines to the real story. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, This is the last chapter of this fic, and then I'll begin the sequel " Jaded" which will cover their daughter's story! Well please enjoy and review.**

Addeline Skywalker was three days old and more beautiful with every passing moment. Mara knew she had fallen in a strange state of motherly love that she had never experienced before, and she was not enjoying the fact that this tiny person could do that to her. Luke had been just as bad as she was, acting as though there was no rift between them, until that shock of being a dad had worn off.

They had taken Addeline back to the nursery to sleep, leaving Mara and Luke together in the room. He stared at her from across the room, leaning cooly against the wall. His blue eyes had turned cold and stared intensely upon her face. But two could play that game. She leaned back against her pillows, setting her green eyes to meet his, her gaze just as fierce, just as strong. A smile tilted her lips up slightly, though it was not out of happiness. It was a smile of understanding, a wicked smirk of truth. They would now discuss the current situation instead of playing the happy family they had been for the past two days.

He went to open his mouth to speak, but she cut him off, knowing just what he'd say.

" You're wondering why I hid it from you. We were barely good friends, nothing more. We were not boyfriend/girlfriend. We were not lovers, or in love, or married. I am not close to your friends or family, barely knowing some, barely liking others. You didn't even remember what had gone on that night, so when I got that chance to run and save my pride, I took it. I was able to hide away from you, with the chance of returning nine months later with an infant that could have been from a one night stand with a stranger. And you were so upset from Callista's death." Luke growled loudly, kicking the chair beside the wall.

" Why is everything about Callista! She has nothing to do with us!" Mara felt her temperature rise quickly, and her face soon matched her hair.

" Because Luke, Callista has everything to do with this! If not for Callista dying, you wouldn't have gotten drunk the night of her funeral. Things wouldn't have gotten out of control, and she'd probably be the one in this damn hospital bed right now, mothering your daughter! So sorry to tell you this farmboy, but Callista has a whole lot to do with the mess we're in right now." he paled beneath his tan, and she felt a pang of guilt for telling him like that, but it was too late now.

" So that's how it happened then?" she nodded slowly, sitting quietly as he absorbed everything he had learned over the past few days. Finally he met her gaze once again, his eyes softer and more caring.

" Do you love me?" the question took her by surprise but she closed her eyes for a moment, pondering the question. Finally, coming to a conclusion, she reopened her eyes and smiled thoughtfully.

" Yes, I suppose I do love you farmboy." he walked over to stand beside her bed and then proceeded to kneel before her, holding one of her hands.

" Mara Jade, will you marry me?" she gave him **that** look, the look that said he had gone stupid in the head or he was on crack.

" No, now get up. You're just embarrassing yourself." Luke looked confused, unsure of what he had done wrong.

" I thought you loved me." he said quietly. Mara smiled at him, patting the space of bed beside her for him to sit.

" I do love you, but I don't have to marry you just because I love you, or because we have a baby. We can live together, anything that a married couple would do, but I'm not going to marry you, atleast not yet. So don't go making rash decisions just yet, we have a daughter to look after." she brushed his lips with her own, feeling his mood suddenly lighten.

000

Mara and Addeline were released from the hospital later that day, and were wheeled to the Jade Shadow by an MD droid. Luke attached his X wing to the ship, and flew the Shadow while Mara rested with their daughter. Nobody outside of Karrde new about their child, and he wanted it to be a surprise. He had asked the favor of Karrde to round up all of their friends and companions for when they did arrive on Coruscant, which would be in another hour or so. That way they would all be there to witness Addeline's first moments on her new home, and also figure out at the same time that Luke and Mara had a daughter.

He put the ship on autopilot for awhile as he walked to the back of the ship to check on their daughter while Mara took a quick nap. She was wide awake in her basinet, staring in awe at her surroundings, especially fascinated with her father. She gurgled softly when he smiled down at her, her green eyes reminding him so much of her mother. He reached down and carefully picked her up, supporting her head and body in his arms.

" Hi, I'm your daddy. I'll be the one who keeps the boys away from you, because I know that they're deffinatley going to line up for you. I'll be your protector always, along with mommy of course, she can kick butt better than me any day. I'll be the one who makes sure the monsters under your bed don't come out. I'll be the one who cries the day you grow up and leave, because you're my little girl. I'll be the one who walks you down the aisle, though I'd rather not think about that right now. And I'll always be the greatest fan of your life, because I love you." he whispered softly to her, rocking her back and forth in a gentle sway.

And as Coruscant came into veiw, Luke Skywalker's daughter fell asleep in his arms. Who would have ever known that the Jedi Master could be so soft.

000

When the Shadow landed in the capital of Coruscant, Luke knew exactly where they were heading. The senate building was where the reunion was going to be held. He helped Mara off of the ship, Addeline nestled in her arms. Together they walked in through the huge doors of the Senate building, his arm around her waist for support. And then they came to the final doors sepperating them from the crowd, and Mara felt butterflies fill her stomach. But she looked down on the sleeping face of her daughter and smiled, keeping her eye locked on her tiny face even as they entered the room.

All attention was set on the couple as they walked in, and then shock spread throoughout the room when they noticed the baby in her arms. Karrde stepped forward smiling, and kissed Mara's cheek before looking down at Addeline.

" Ah, Mara she is as beautiful as her mother. Good job." he grinned as Luke blushed at the humor behind his comment. Leia, Han, and Lando finally approached, all holding the look of an animal caught in the headlights.

" Uh, so um... you two are um, you guys had a baby. That baby?" Mara smiled and nodded, turning pink. Leia looked seriousley frazzled and blinked a few times when Han finally found his voice.

" When?" Mara was wrapped up in Addeline again when Luke answered Han, a very distraught Lando beside him.

" She was born about three days ago. We'll tell you the story another time. It's been quite a long three days." Mara placed Addeline into Leia's awaiting arms, laughing silently as the politician grew warm and motherly towards the infant. The Solo twins, Jacen and Jaina, ran up to see the baby. Jacen was the first to start a spread of warm laughter in the room.

" Mommy, you had another baby? I don't want another sister. The one I have is bad enough." before Leia could answer though, Jaina cut in.

" No she didn't have another baby, she didn't get fat like last time." Leia frowned down at her five year olds, a dark cloud hovering over her head.

" Children, they bring such _color_ to your lives." After Karrde and Han held Addeline, Lando received hold of the child. But as he smiled his famous Calrissian smile at her, she began to wail extremely loud. Mara took her from Lando's grasp, trying to shush the upset child.

" Like mother, like daughter. You always do seem to be screaming in such a vicious mood whenever I try to hold you." he said, directed at Mara. She smiled wickedly at him, bearing her teeth.

" She's smart. Any woman who has brains knows better than to get too close to you. I'm training her to vomit whenever you come into sight also." He sulked away in defeat, and Mara looked down at the fussy Addeline.

" Oh, come on. What do I have to do to get you to be happy? Do you want me to kill the bad man? That would make me happy, but of course these days it is illegal for me to kill people." she placed the baby up against her shoulder, one hand supporting her head, the other patting her back. Mara leaned over to speak to Luke.

" She's hungry, I'm going to go feed her ok." he nodded and she made her way towards the restroom. Leia followed behind her, wanting to talk privately with her friend.

When she tepped inside the large restroom, she saw Mara sitting on the lounge couch, smiling down at her daughter as she nursed. Leia knocked slightly on the wall, startling Mara.

" Uh, hi Leia. Why are you in here, while I'm doing this?" Leia chuckled slightly.

" Don't worry I'm not here to watch. I just wanted to talk for a moment." she sat besides Mara on the couch, and began undoing the braids from her hair.

" I'm really happy he's with you Mara. I never really had much of a soft spot for Callista, and you did always have great karma with him. Even when you wanted to kill him." both women laughed, knowing the stories they would have to tell Addeline.

" But, this one's a Skywalker, so you're going to have loads of trouble with her. If you ever need anything, just call. Auntie Leia would love to help." she ran her fingers through her long brown hair and grinned into the mirror.

" Oh yes Leia, pose for me sweetheart." Mara mimicked a photographer, leaving the two women teasing at each other. The party went well, though Mara was extremely worn out by the time it ended, and Luke dragged her home to his apartment. She barely noticed where he was leading her, but when he opened the door her attention was caught.

He led her to a room right beside their's, bowing before letting her in. The walls were painted pink, and in the far corner was a blue basinet, beside it a changing table. A toy box covered in teddybears was against the wall, and a rocking horse was set in the center for when she was older. Stuffed animals and dolls covered the top box of a white shelf, the next holding fairytale books and lullabies. A small set of chester drawers was set up beside the shelf, tiny clothes and blanket inside it.

" Karrde and his minions put this together, believe it or not. The man is creative. They said they owed you for the years or great sevice." Luke smiled as he spoke, happy that everything was set up. Mara walked over and set Addeline on the changing table, changing her into a clea diaper and fresh pajamas. After setting her inside the crib, she folded the blanket from the hospital and placed it ontop of the chester drawers. Luke squeezed her hand lightly, and she then followed him to their room, knowing that this was the way it should be.

**_The End_**

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. My sequel will appear in a day or two. Love you guys bunches.**


End file.
